Fall of Olympus
Story John, Elektra, Rook and Eirene trudge their way out of a swamp, approaching the gates of Mt. Olympus. Rook shakes himself, trying to get the water out of his fur, while Eirene wrings her hair out. Elektra: What dimension did you go to that had a swamp in it?! John: I don’t think any. Just because I didn’t encounter it doesn’t mean it wasn’t there. John motions his shoulders back, then lifts them up, the water coming off all of them and floating in the air. The water returns to the swamp. Eirene: So, what’s the plan? You don’t go against the gods without some sort of plan. John: I’m heading in there, and am going to take down the gods. Rook: You mean we. We agreed that we would do this together. John: And risk you guys getting injured or killed? Forget it. They already took down our godly allies. Elektra: They killed Artemis. (She activates the Proto-Tool’s bow mode.) They will pay. A wave of madness envelops them, blood rushing to their heads. Rook starts barking, going on all fours and chasing an imaginary tail. Elektra morphs the Proto-Tool into a crochet kit, crocheting yarn. Eirene curls up into a ball, muttering rapidly in Greek. John spins in a circle in a frenzy, when a black aura surrounds him. He stops, aware of his surroundings. John: That was weird. Voice: No, that was mad. Dionysus appears, as he snaps his fingers. Grape vines grow out of the ground, wrapped around Apollo, Hephaestus, Artemis and Zennith. John: You, Dionysus: Saved them, yes, I know. All of them are beyond saving by normal means. So if you could do that heart thing. John summons Oathkeeper, tapping each of them on the chest one at a time. They all break into light, being sucked into the ground. John: I release you from your earthly bonds, and pray for your safety in the Underworld. Dionysus: And now, the last fight awaits you. John: You drove the others mad so they couldn’t follow me. Dionysus: If I go in there, I’ll probably end up like those guys I found. As much as I hate to admit it, Jonah, you stand the best chance against them. John: It’s John. Dionysus: Whatever. Have fun. This is what you’ve wanted. To pound those gods in. John: Yeah. Sure. John turns towards the gate, approaching it. End Scene John enters the throne room of Olympus, seeing Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Demeter and Hera sitting on their thrones. John feels the tension in the air, hands shaking. John: Well, well. Hera, queen of the gods. The goddess of the family. In that case, why destroy it? Hera: You destroyed my perfect family, due to destroying the Promethium all that time ago. When we all came back, we were split on whether we deserved it or not. This is all that’s left of my perfect family. And if we want to preserve it, you must die. Zeus: Yes, yes. That is exactly why you must die. John: Oh, please! You want to kill me because I insulted you all those times, not giving you the respect of a king. Ares: I’m here because I love the thought of hacking you up. John: When your kids fail, it’s up to the father to take care of things. Ares grits his teeth, summoning a double edged sword. Poseidon: Enough. You have been cursed by many gods for a long time. You’ve outrun judgement long enough. It ends now. John: Then, after you. Zeus: Hold! I’m king of the gods! I get the first strike! Demeter: (Cackles) He thinks it’ll be the last. Zeus creates a lightning bolt in his hand, throwing it at John. John turns into Feedback, holding his antenna in front, absorbing the pure lightning energy. Feedback holds his hands up, firing an electric blast. Ares short steps forward, his metal sword turning into wood. He cuts down the middle of the attack, heading to John. Ares goes to strike, Feedback holding his left hand out, Rustic materializing and parrying. Ares spins in the blink of an eye, Feedback barely following. Ares: Lame! Feedback twitches his right hand, summoning Oathkeeper, pointing to the sky. It clashes and stalemates with Ares’ now metal blade, the two struggling. Feedback manages to turn and add Rustic in, his two swords keeping him even. Poseidon: Keep him busy! Poseidon fires an energy blast from his trident, as Feedback’s antenna sticks out to catch it. The other antenna plugs into Ares’ chest, as the energy enters the antenna. The energy visibly travels from one antenna to the other, transferring straight to Ares, knocking him back. Feedback’s hands spark with electricity, enveloping the Keyblades. Feedback: Thanks for the juice there. I’ll take it from here. Feedback jabs both Keyblades into the ground, releasing the electric blast that shatters the ground as it goes. Demeter swipes her arm, a layer of topsoil forming on the ground. The electric earthquake hits the soil, being cancelled out. Poseidon jabs the soil with his trident, as a tsunami wave rises in front of him, heading towards Feedback. Feedback stomps the ground, an earth pillar shooting up under him, propelling him over the tsunami wave. Hera: There! Strike him down! Demeter: Silence! These things take time. Large thorn roots break out of the soil, going to crush Feedback. Feedback blocks one, and lands on the root, sliding down it. He uses his Keyblades to repel other roots and to help him jump over thorns. Feedback: I guess that tree surfing from Tarzan came in handy! Ares slides upward at Feedback, holding his sword to his side. Ares and Feedback slide past each other, swords clashing as they land past each other. Feedback breaks apart as if paper, the bandages falling down the side. The roots grow up and wrap around the bandage pile, isolating it. Ares: Oh, yeah! Take that! A bandage squirms out from the cracks of the plants, slithering across the ground. Zeus spots it, and throws a lightning bolt at it. The bandage dodges, as it wraps around Hera’s leg, lifting her up. Hera: No! Hands off! Mummy Dusk fully forms, as he slams Hera into Demeter. Zeus throws another lightning bolt, as Mummy Dusk morphs his upper body to crumble, dodging the lightning. A wave of water charges Mummy Dusk, as he stretches his arm, grabbing the ceiling. He pulls himself up, though his lower body is hit by the water. His body shrivels up, him shuddering. Mummy Dusk: That feels so slimy! I think I need a change. Mummy Dusk transforms into Ultimate Mummy Dusk, as another wave crashes down onto him. Ultimate Mummy Dusk continues to pull himself up to the ceiling, shaking it off. Ultimate Mummy Dusk: Whew! I should’ve turned into this form a long time ago! Ultimate Mummy Dusk sticks to the ceiling, then jumps off, falling towards the gods. He releases several metal bandages from his back, them spiraling and wrapping together to form points. He lands, the bandages impaling all five gods in the chest. They all stop, spellbound, as Ultimate Mummy Dusk pulls the bandage blades out, each of the gods bleeding ichor, golden blood. Zeus: Boy, you’ve crossed a line. Ultimate Mummy Dusk: I’m pretty sure I crossed it with my first insult. All five gods glow gold, revealing their true forms. Ultimate Mummy Dusk extends a metal bandage, using a bandage blade to slice it off. Ultimate Mummy Dusk reverts, John's eyes closed as he catches the bandage. He ties it over his eyes, blinding him. Poseidon: (In deep, distorted voice) Your confidence is pathetic. Watch as we break it. John holds both arms out, summoning Rustic and Oathkeeper. John swings his Keyblades, parrying a blade of pure light. He spins, as water molecules condense, striking the Ares energy where his face would be. Ares stumbles, as John turns his foot, the water wrapping around Ares’ legs. A wave of light in the shape of water swirls at him like a vortex, as John points Oathkeeper at it. He charges mana, firing a stream of light from Oathkeeper, negating it. Ares lunges at John, who bends back, a vortex of wind surrounding him, catching the Ares energy. John taps Rustic to the Ares energy, him gasping. John: I release you from your earthly bonds, and pray for your safety in the Underworld. The light turns to darkness, sucked into the ground. Energy plants come at John, as he spins both of them like windmills, both lit aflame. He hacks through the energy plants, blocking them with ease. John rockets into the air with airbending, as he flies over an energy lightning bolt. John: Don’t think I’m helpless. I see everything! John lands, tapping Demeter on the chest, who groans. She turns to darkness as she breaks away. Zeus throws an energy lightning bolt, as John points Rustic at it. Rustic absorbs it, the energy going through him and to Oathkeeper. John fires it through Oathkeeper, blasting and knocking Zeus down. Poseidon fires energy blasts, John simply repelling them. John dashes in, water forming under his feet to ride. Poseidon releases an energy tsunami, as John jumps over it, jabbing Poseidon in the chest. Poseidon breaks away, as Hera and Zeus return to a humanoid form. Hera: Enough! It’s over. Zeus: Hades. You’re despicable. Sending this boy to fight us. Go ahead, finish it! John walks over towards Zeus, when he slows down, confused by this. Time energy forms, as Kronos appears. Kronos: Thank you, John Spacewalker. Thanks to you, I now have no competition in taking control of Olympus! John: You again? I’m done with you. John turns, transforming into Super John. He appears in front of Kronos, jabbing him with Oathkeeper. Super John: I release you from your earthly bonds, and condemn you to Tartarus. Kronos groans as he breaks into dust, fading away. Super John reverts. Zeus: Yes, yes. Now, finish it. John: Not without speaking to Hades. End Scene Rook is still chasing his tail, while Elektra has crocheted an army of little soldiers. Eirene continues to mutter, while Dionysus files his nails. Zeus and Hera are pouting in grape vines, as John places his palm to the ground, releasing dark energy. John: Surely you could reverse the madness on those guys. Dionysus: Yeah, I could. John glares at him, as Dionysus sighs. He waves his hand, as the madness stops. Rook stands up, while Elektra looks at her newly formed army. Eirene stands, dazed. Eirene: What, what happened? John: Dionysus had you guys go mad so you couldn’t fight. Elektra: You trounced the gods without us?! No fair! Rook: You saved us. A fight with them would have meant sure death. John: Exactly. Hades: They still will. Darkness creeps out of a crack in the ground, fulling forming into Hades. He walks over to Hades, with a smug smile. Hades: Little brother. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this. Zeus: You traitorous scum! Hades: Hey, just doing the job you gave me. Now, (He turns to John.) Why did you summon me? John: You’ll send all the gods to Elysium, no exceptions. Hades: And if I refuse? John summons Rustic, pointing it at his own chest. John: I’ll head to the Underworld, and free them all again. Hades: You really think I'll fall for that bluff? (John taps Rustic to his chest, Hades holding his hands out.) UGH! Fine! Fine! They’ll all get the hero treatment! After all the years of insulting and making fun of me, I’ll do it! Hades snaps his fingers, as Zeus and Hera break into light, being sucked through the cracks. Hades: Now, the next order of business. Those two. John turns, looking back at Rook and Eirene. John: Guys, I’m, I’m Rook: Do not say it. Eirene: We gladly died for you once. And we both knew this wouldn’t be permanent. Rook: It was an honor to fight beside you again. John tears up, but nods. Hades snaps, as the three of them fade into darkness, being sucked through the cracks. John and Elektra are left standing there. Elektra: So, what now? John: Intellectuary. Rook’s and Eirene’s soul sink through darkness, being two lights piercing through. Then, a figure grabs Eirene, pulling her away, back towards the surface. Characters * John Smith * Elektra * Rook Blonko * Eirene * Dionysus * Artemis * Apollo * Hephaestus * Zennith * Hades Villains * Zeus * Hera * Poseidon * Ares * Demeter * Kronos Aliens Used * Feedback * Mummy Dusk * Ultimate Mummy Dusk * Super John Trivia * John finally achieves his goal of becoming stronger than the gods, defeating them. * All the Olympic gods go to Elysium. * Kronos' battle was originally going to be longer. * John's comment about using Ultimate Mummy Dusk before is a node to how he was originally supposed to appear in War Games Revived, four series ago. * Eirene is captured by an unknown source. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc Category:John Smith 10: Lost Love Arc